The present invention relates to a television system and a remote control device.
Hitherto, a television system with a VCR apparatus or a television system equipped with a radio receiver have been known. As the VCR apparatus and CD apparatus are distributed widely, however, the software products of music and video or CD-ROM and other media are used as information media have been produced more and more, which gives rise to the needs of enjoying video and music, or utilizing information readily by one unit.